


Don't Go Alone

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barbarian Queen! Blake, Demigod! Neptune, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Traveler! Sun, hurt! Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Sun gets ambushed on his way home from town. His night goes downhill from there.





	Don't Go Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer's Month. Day 2- Prompt: Hurt/Comfort

Sun limps along the trail, breath ragged and trying hard not to show the pain he’s feeling. 

He had not expected the bandit ambush. Which was stupid of him, so so stupid of him. As much as he hated to admit it, being married to the Barbarian Queen and a demigod has made him complacent. After all, who would be foolish enough to attack someone wearing their marks?

Apparently, bandits. Bandits would. 

Luckily, Sun had been an accomplished fighter long before he had met his spouses. Even with five against one, Sun was more than capable of taking down two of them before the rest had been scared off, obviously not expecting one lane traveler to be able to fight back. 

Still, Sun had sustained injuries, including what is possibly a twisted ankle. It makes for slow going. He’s starting to seriously regret his decision to go on this trip alone.

But Blake had needed to take stock of inventory, seeing as the leaves had started to turn brown and Neptune had wanted to train with Weiss today. Sun hadn’t wanted to bother them, especially since he’s really the only one of the clan who ever goes into town to buy something. It was just supposed to be a small day trip!

Sun sighs, stopping. He checks the sky, grimacing at the way it’s started to go dark orange. Night is coming. 

Sun kicks at the ground with his uninjured foot. He’ll have to find shelter. No use risking night travel, not when he’s already so injured. 

He limps his way through the woods, heading for a dense clump of trees. Here, he’ll be safe if it decides to storm. Ripping down branches, hissing as his sides pull sharply, Sun makes a quick makeshift tent. It’s a shabby and will probably collapse in half a day, but as long as it lasts the night, he’ll be fine. 

He thinks. 

He hopes. 

Satisfied that the shelter won’t crush him to death in his sleep, Sun crawls inside and falls to the ground He curls up, arms wrapping around his bruised sides. As soon as he gets home, he’s demanding all the cuddles. 

~

Sun wakes with a start, eyes searching the darkness. There…something is out there. He’s sure of it. 

The forest is too silent, the air is thick with tension. The snap of a twig has Sun tensing. Slowly, he reaches for his staff. 

His fingers just touch the weapon when his wooden tent is ripped away. Sun rolls, barely missing the clawed hand that slams in the spot he just was. 

Sun gets to one knee, eyes blinking at the sight before him. The mountains he calls home doesn’t have ogres. They worry more about dragons and wyverns and trolls. But the figure before him is definitely of the ogre variety. Big, mean, and dumb.

The creature is a huge, hulking figure, one big mass of meat and fat. It huffs, drool and snot dripping down it’s maul. It’s dark gray skin color makes it hard to see in the dark, but Sun has no trouble tracking it’s beady yellow eyes and gleaming sharp white teeth. 

The creature slowly turns to where Sun is getting to his feet and growls at him. 

Sun growls back, lifting his staff to make himself appear bigger. The ogre does hesitate, but then it seems to shake itself and takes a swing again. 

Sun dodges, jumping to the right. He gives a cry as he lands on his hurt ankle and buckles. The ogre may not be quick but it doesn’t have to be. Not with Sun as hurt as he is. 

It slams it’s hands down, claws nicking Sun’s chest. Sun falls back on the ground, the wound already stinging. Blood starts to trickle down, sticking and sliding over his stomach. This time, when the ogre attacks, Sun slams his staff up, knocking it off balanced enough to allow Sun to struggle back to his feet. 

Sun bows his head, squeezing his eyes close as the world spins for just a second. The ogre roars and Sun scrambles for a plan. He needs to leave to run. He can’t fight, not in this condition. But with his ankle, he also doesn’t trust his ability to move fast enough away. 

The ogre picks up a nearby boulder, heaving it over it’s head, and Sun braces himself. If he can dodge the rock, there’s a chance that he can run through it’s legs. He doesn’t need to be too fast, just faster than the ogre. Just fast enough he can find a place to hide. 

The ogre’s muscles bunch, telegraphing it’s throw. Sun bends at his knees. 

A spear thunks in the side of the orge’s shoulder, making it roar and then a solid form of ice smacks it in the side. 

Sun’s shoulders relax._ They’re here._

Blake’s battle cry is loud as she dodges in between the ogre, sword slicing through it’s hard flesh. 

A hand on his shoulder distracts Sun from the sight. Blue hair and worried eyes almost has Sun shaking as he starts to come down from his adrenaline. 

Stupid, stupid to go soft in the middle of a battle, but he can’t help his mind seeing the two of them and thinking _I’m safe._

Neptune stands in front of him, water flowing around his body, ready to attack. His hand on Sun’s shoulder steadies Sun and Sun blinks away tears. 

Then Neptune throws himself back into the battle, covering Blake’s back. The ogre doesn’t stand a chance. The creature falls to the ground with a massive crash. 

Sun isn’t far behind. 

~

The next time Sun wakes, it’s to a cool hand on his forehead, another running over his body. 

“Eh?” Sun groans, blinking his eyes open. The first thing he sees is Blake, golden eyes staring down at him. 

She smiles, petting through his hair. “There you are.” 

Movement draws his attention and Sun turns to see it was Neptune who had been checking him over. Neptune huffs at seeing him awake, though he can see the small smile there. 

“Whhhee’ ar we?” Sun mumbles, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He clears his throat and tries again. “Where are we?” 

“Home,” Blake says. “We’re safe at home.” 

Sun nods, head still foggy. 

They’re silent. Blake and Neptune can’t seem to keep their hands still, petting over him. 

“How did you find me?” Sun finally asks. 

“You didn’t come home last night and we…got worried.”

“You are fairly easy to track. It’s probably how the ogre found you,” Blake says, mouth turned down into a frown. “What happened?” 

Sun grimaces. “Got .ambushed. Hurt my ankle. Couldn’t get home in time.” His throat closes, still sore. 

Neptune sucks in a breathe. Blake looks away, but he can feel her squeezing his leg. “You’re not going to town alone, again.” 

Sun sighs, knowing that the demand isn’t reasonable, that they are busy and can’t always drop everything anytime he needs to go to town. But his mates aren’t in a good state of mind right now. So he nods his head, agreeing for now. 

Neptune clears his throat. “Do you need anything?” 

“Just,” Sun bites his bottom lip. “Can you two stay near by?” Because he supposes he isn’t in a good state of mind, either. 

They give him a grin. Blake settles on his right side, Neptune his left. They do their best to squish him between them without upsetting his wounds. Sun doesn’t care, he just wants to feel the warmth of his partners. 

Their petting slowly puts him to sleep and he goes willingly this time. 


End file.
